Unexpected Travels
by Raydamightyfelixchu
Summary: Post Ep 148. Killua and Alluka had been traveling for a few months since Killua and Gon parted ways. In a particular city called Levinin, the boy comes across a mysterious kid, who takes both him and Alluka on a journey they will never forget. This is a crossover story, but the categories needed for the story weren't provided, so it's just going to stay here with the notice - -;
1. Remembrance x New City x Mystery Child

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. You will see hints of OCs but they will be very obvious when they appear. This is also a crossover story, meaning different anime and cartoons interact within the same area. Here is a reference sheet of the characters that will be starting out: art/Unexpected-Travels-489099808?ga_submit_new=10%253A1413589532 Who knows, maybe a favorite character of yours will pop up. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Remembrance x New City x Mysterious child<p>

_Gon, it's been almost half a year since we parted ways. There are times where I wish I could've tagged along with you and Ging, but I knew that you guys needed to catch up and that I had to look after Alluka. How have you been recently? I remember last time we exchanged emails, you said something about Ging discovering some type of new burial chamber. Have you guys gotten any information about it? What about Ging? Is he still the same? Of course he is. _

_Me and Alluka are doing fine ourselves. We traveled to some weird place outside of the map called 'America'. Never heard of it? We hadn't either 'til we discovered that there are still a lot of places that us hunters haven't even touched yet. America has its ups and downs. It's very populated and has a lot of shops and food choices, but the people can be stubborn and lazy. Really lazy. They liter all the time. Shows how different we are over than them. _

_Currently, me and Alluka are staying in some city called 'Levinin'. It isn't as crowded as previous cities we had visited but it is still pretty cool. Of course, we have to stay for a while 'til I figure out how to make some more money, cause I am running low. There seemed to be some small jobs around, so I think what money I have left can keep us in the hotel for about a week or so before we continue our travels._

_Gah, Alluka is hungry. I gotta go now. Hope things are interesting on your end. Take care. _

–_Killua_

The white haired boy sighed once before hitting the send button on the email, smiling in excitement. He and Gon had been exchanging emails quite frequently and that all just made the other thrilled to see his best friend's progress and adventures. Killua logged off the computer and turned to Alluka, who had been tugging on her brother's sleeve for the past few minutes.

"You ready to go?"

"Mhm! I'm starving!" Alluka clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, smiling. Killua chuckled as he got up and pushed his chair in. Alluka did the same and rushed to her brother's side, walking with him out of the internet café. The two were currently in the heart of Levinin, with rushing cars and people on both the sidewalks and the streets. Killua held Alluka close as they looked around and progressed their step on the sidewalk.

"Anything you specifically want to eat?" Killua looked down at his sister, who put her finger on her chin.

"Hmm, isn't America big on their burgers? Is that what they are called?"

"Yeah, but if we get that, I will have to split it with you. Who knows what that could do to your body" Killua laughed and scouted the area for burger joints. "Does it have to be a sit-down place or can it be fast food?"

"Fast…food?"

"Yeah, you know, they food that takes about three minutes to prepare and serve. I heard it's pretty good for people traveling."

Alluka looked up at Killua and gasped. Food coming out fast was itself a dream come true.

"Let's go to a fast food place then! Then we can go explore the town some more!"

"Sounds good to me." Kil nodded and looked around, before spotting a Burger Queen just ahead of them. Picking up his pace, the boy began to walk faster, for he too was hungry, and hadn't eaten since breakfast earlier that morning. Alluka noticed the increase of the pace and did her best to keep up, even if Killua's 'fast walk' was like a fast jog for the sibling.

"Onii-chan! Why are you going so fast!?"

"Aren't you hungry? I am try to get us to the place before it gets too crowded, or else it will just be like waiting in a sit-down restaurant. Hmm, let's just carry you instead." Killua stopped and bent over, letting the small sibling crawl up his back and get a firm grip. With that, the boy began to run.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the two children got their food, they nibbled on their burgers as they explored the city. There were tall office buildings and massive museums around, as well as little rest stop areas like coffee shops and internet cafes. There was a monument in between two of the work office buildings that had a fairly good among of space. There were benches around it and a small playground for kids.<p>

Killua thought this would be a good place to take a break, as he set Alluka and patted her head.

"You can play on the playground for a little bit, I need to catch my breath."

"Ok Onii-chan!" the girl beamed as she scurried over to the playground set. Smiling in her direction, Killua looked at the girl before sighing. He was glad to be with her, instead of having her stuck in the basement of his home, only to be used as a tool for his assassin family. She was having the time of her life too, which also put the boy at ease.

Stretching out his arms and legs, Killua crosses his feet and put his hands behind his head, slumping over on the bench. He looked up at the monument, which happened to be a rather tall man with what seemed to be giant circles on each side of his head. Killua thought it looked stupid.

"Guess people in America look funny as well. Wonder why they chose this person to be the monument." He shrugged it off before closing his eyes, not realizing he was sinking into a light slumber.

_Gon, what are you doing right now?_

"Onii-chan!"

Killua's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up from his bench, looking in the direction his sister's voice came from. He noticed her running to him, with an expression of both fear and panic written all over her face.

"Alluka! What happened? Are you alright?" He got up and embraced the sibling as she jumped onto him, trembling.

"Th-There was a scary boy at the swings."

"Did he try to hurt you? Did he say anything to you?" Killua could feel some anger rising up in him. He shouldn't have let his guard down, especially in an foreign area such as this.

"Well, I saw that he was by himself, so I asked if he wanted to play, but he looked at me with a scary face! I felt scared. I haven't seen anyone with a look like that before!" Alluka buried her head into her brother's chest as Killua bit his lip. The fact that the person even had the nerve to give his sister a look of threat pissed him off. Whoever the kid was, he was probably one of the normal people who lived within the city.

Putting a hand on her should and another on her head, Killua gave his sister a confident smile, hiding the anger that boiled within.

"Don't worry. Your big brother will handle this. Here, sit down where I was and don't move. This shouldn't take long." Alluka nodded as did as she was told, placing herself on the bench and putting her hands into her lap.

"Be careful Onii-chan."

Killua gave her a thumbs up, before turning around in the opposite direction, revealing his face of anger. He hadn't hurt anyone for a while now, but he wasn't afraid to start that back up for his sister's sake. Whoever this hot shot was, Killua was going to deal with them, personally.

As the white haired boy stepped on the playground, he looked around for the swing set. Finally, behind the slide he noticed a boy…or was it a girl? He noticed the person silently swinging. They reminded him of the monument he saw earlier, except this person's looked like potato chips and they were in the place of where the ears should have been. He also had a hat on backwards and long hair. Half his head looked like it was shaved off, which was a style Killua noticed with some other people as well.

He wore some weird crucifix sweater with some long jeans and some all-star chucks. He overall didn't look scary like the preteen pictured him. But one thing was off, his eye. They were literally endless. They seemed drowsy like, but at the same time, deadly.

Killua clenched his fists and he stepped away from the slide and confidently walked up to the child. The other just continued to swing, as if no one was even there. Either he wasn't aware of Killua's presence, or he simply did not care. Killua stopped right in front of where the person swung and made sure they didn't have any room.

"Hey, were you the one who threatened my sister?"

"…" The person appeared to stare off into space, looking at the ground rather than the boy in front of them. This pissed Killua off, as he grabbed the other by his sweater and pulled him off the swing.

"Don't act like I'm not here! You better answer me!" Killua clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the other. The person, however, didn't seem to be alarmed as he looked up at the other, revealing his empty sky blue eyes.

"…I didn't say anything."

"BAAAKA! She said you gave her a look that scared her. I consider that a threat." He took his other hand and shifted it, making his nails sharper. He held this hand to the other's face. "I don't like it when others bother my sister, and I really don't like smart asses that act like they didn't do anything. Watch yourself, or I will kill you."

The other person kind of rolled his eyes and sighed, waving his hand off at the other. What was weird was the fact that during the whole time, his facial expression never changed. No fear in his eyes, no remorse, nothing.

"Okay."

Killua growled as his face revealed more anger.

"Do you think this is a joke?!" The person just simply looked back at him.

"I'm saying ok, I won't look at her again. What else do you want from me?"

"I want you to cut the prude attitude!"

"Prude attitude? But, this is just how I am. I come from a family of 'prudes'. It was how I was raised. Also, if you are referring to how my stature was when you threatened me, then I wouldn't call that being prude. That's called 'keeping my cool'. You see, your threats don't mean anything to me, and they probably never will to be quite honest. Not saying that you couldn't kill me but I think it would be very unlikely. Besides, I don't think you'd want to fight someone like me." This whole statement made Killua raise his sharp hand up and glare at the other. But something about the statement made the boy hesitate. It was as if, deep down somewhere, he felt like the other was right, despite of not knowing anything about them. Taking a deep breath, Killua shifted his hand back and put it in his pocket, before changing his facial expression back to normal. He still kept his grip on the other though.

"I have killed many confident people like you before, so what's to say you aren't like them?"

"I never said I was confident. But most likely, those people were amateurs using their brawn rather than their brains." The person looked at Killua. "Do you kill people for a job?"

"I used to. I don't anymore."

"I see…" The person put his hand under his chin, thinking. Killua looked confused. What could the other possibly be thinking about? And another thing, why was it so hard to hurt this kid? Normally, Killua would've killed the person right on the spot, but for some reason, something felt different about this boy. Even though he made a 'prudish' statement, he didn't seem like an overall threat, at least for now he didn't. Also, Killua took the person's eyes into observation.

They were empty for sure, even menacing, but it wasn't really meant to be inflicted on others. It looked more like displeasure with the person their self. He must have had a hell of a past, as far as the eyes tell.

While the person still pondered in his thoughts, Killua released his grip and put both of his hands into his pockets.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The figure looked up and snapped his fingers.

"Ah, it makes sense now."

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Oh. Mighty." He nodded.

"Mighty? That's an odd name. Well I'm-"

"Killua…"

There was a silence as a breeze rushed past them. Suddenly, Killua felt uneasy. The atmosphere had changed.

"How did you know?"

"Secret" Mighty nodded and put his hands into his pockets. "Let's just say its part of a gift and a curse."

"That's crazy…" Killua muttered and looked away. "Well, now that you know my name, I should introduce you to my sister." His eyes shifted. "Odds are, you probably know her name as well."

"Mmm…I do owe her an apology. Perhaps I should clarify things with her too, so she can understand that I wasn't trying to threaten her." Mighty put his hand underneath his chin again. "What a small pickle this is."

Killua stared cockily at the other and rolled his eyes. This person was weird for sure. He was some notches under Gon.

"Alright, let me introduce you to her then."

"Okay."

The two walked back from around the playground, approaching the younger sibling who was fiddling with her fingers on the bench. Alluka noticed the shadows as they changed the tint of her skin a shade darker, and looked up. At first she smiled to see her brother back, but then she began to tremble again as she shifted her sight to Mighty, who had his normal blank look. The girl couldn't help but to look down at her knees.

"Alluka, this is Mighty. We cleared things up and everything is going to be ok." He smiled, softening his voice to calm his sibling. Alluka looked back up with a weak smile. What happened next caught her off guard. Bowing in front of her in an apologetic manner was Mighty.

"My apologies for the scare. I didn't mean to look so intimidating to you. In fact, I actually did want to play, but you ran away before I could answer. Not many people ask me something like that, so it took me some time to register your words." He rose up and gave her a small smile. "Please forgive me."

Alluka stared at the other for a moment before smiling wide.

"Hey Mighty, will you be my friend?" Killua tensed up a bit. He hadn't realized that she could ask Mighty anything now that she knew his name. However, the question wasn't really terrible, which made the preteen feel a bit more at ease.

"Sure, if you will be mine." Mighty kept his smile as he nodded. Alluka clapped her hands together and looked at her brother.

"Onii-chan! I made a new friend!" This made Killua smile, as he looked from Mighty to Alluka. The fact that Mighty demonstrated such patience made Killua feel a form of respect for the other. Something about him made Killua want to get to know him better, and he felt Mighty felt the same way. After all, Mighty could have easily tried to flee the situation or say something stupid to Alluka.

_Who is he?_

* * *

><p>The three walked around the city as Mighty showed them some more sights. They went to the docks of the city, inside one of the museums and even on top of one of the office buildings. Alluka had been excited since Mighty agreed to be her friend, and held both his hand and Killua's as they continued to tour the city.<p>

It was a calm evening. Traffic had calmed down and the amount of people on the sidewalks decreased. The sound of stomach's rumbling could be heard between the three of them.

"Onii-chan, I'm hungry…"

"I am too, sis. Hey Mighty, any places we can eat around here?"

"Well, there is a frozen yogurt place a few blocks down…if you guys are into sweets."

Killua's eyes widened and he gave the other a weird cat-like expression.

"I live for sweets." Mighty chuckled at this statement.

"Really? It's funny because that's basically all I eat."

"For real?! If only I could get away with that!"

Alluka stood in the middle of the two boys chatting away about their love for sweets. She felt a little bit confused, since she herself didn't eat a lot of sweets, but regardless, she was happy to see Killua interacting with a new friend. Ever since Gon and Killua had parted ways, she could tell that Killua felt distant from a lot of things. He put on his happy persona for her, but while she wasn't looking, the boy looked lonely. He would always brighten up when they went to the internet café and saw the emails from Gon. He felt even more distant though when he had to end his emails and leave the café, knowing that he had to wait some time for his best friend to reply.

Seeing Killua act the way he was now calmed the girl and made her feel less anxious about her older brother's well-being.

"Ah, here we are." Mighty said as he pointed to the frozen yogurt place. The three of them entered the place with eager smiles. Inside, a selection of flavors were available on the side of the wall, with a stack of bowls on the side. Next to the bowls were the toppings, white included chocolates, cereals, candy, fruit and of course, sprinkles.

Each child rushed to get their bowl and loaded them up with all sorts of unhealthy choices, not having a care in the world.

"Don't worry about money, I'll treat." Mighty placed his bowl on the scale along with the others.

"You don't have to go through that trouble!" Alluka tugged on the boy's sweater with a worried expression.

"It's not a big deal. I have plenty. Let's just say I come from the upper class."

"Oh! Like us!" Alluka smiled. Killua had his hands behind his back while the Mighty payed for the meal. _He's rich, obviously. But for what? He doesn't seem like the type of person to do anything special. _

"Here." Killua snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Mighty holding his bowl out to him.

"Oh thanks." He took it and looked away.

"Did you guys want to sit here, or walk around?" Mighty said as he took a small bite of his food.

"I'm exhausted from all that walking…could we stay here and eat?" Alluka looked from Mighty to Killua. The white haired boy just shrugged.

"I don't mind."

With that, they all took went to one of the tables and took a seat. At first they were all silent. Alluka happily at her food while Killua ate his, occasionally staring at Mighty who was calmly eating his food. Killua put down his spoon and cleared his throat, leaning back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"So, Mighty, I have a few questions."

Mighty slightly looked up at him then gave a nod.

"Okay."

"First question, are you a boy or a girl?" It wasn't really important, and he didn't care either way, but he really did have a hard time telling.

"Boy."

"Huh….okay. Second question, how old are you?"

"I just turned thirteen a few months ago." _Wait…HE'S YOUNGER THAN ME? He sure acts way older than his age, and his confidence is a bit too high for my liking. _

"Third question, why were you at the playground?"

"Can I swing at a park? Is that illegal?" Mighty answered the question calmly as he continued to take bites of his frozen yogurt. That wasn't the response Killua was looking for either.

"I'm being serious! You were there by yourself and you just so happened to be right there when my sister asked you to play. Then you had the guts to say dumb things about not standing a chance against you! And to top it off, you happened to already know my name!"

"Onii-chan please…" Alluka saddened as she looked at her older brother's facial expression. It was filled with anger but at the same time, confusion. She thought things were going to be ok, but maybe Killua just put on the persona a little longer and couldn't hold it anymore.

"Why is this all happening? Why didn't you run away when I approached you? You just stayed in your place, like nothing important was happening." Killua put his fists on the table and glared at the other boy, who finished his frozen yogurt and folded his hands, putting them under his chin for a rest.

"Not many people have the balls to face me like you. Normally, people take a glance and run away. In fact, with my current reputation, people will either only talk to me for business purposes or family matters. Other than that, they don't want to really have anything to do with me. They love what I do for my family, but don't appreciate me as a person." Mighty sighed and closed his eyes. "When you came up to me, I couldn't help but to get excited, since you are the first person to actually try and take me on, and better yet, you are the first person around my age to hang out with me…if you consider the sightseeing and this ice cream break 'hanging out'." He opened his eyes and looked at the white haired boy, who couldn't help but to stare.

"Who are you, really?" Killua kept his stare on the other. Mighty sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't tell you that right now."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to judge me like everybody else does." Mighty played with one of his strands as Killua growled and clenched his fists. He got up and took Alluka's hand.

"Alluka, we are leaving."

"B-But Onii-chan! What about Mighty?"

"He isn't worth it, now let's go." Killua pulled his sister out of the frozen yogurt place, leaving Mighty where he sat.

The two siblings walked at a fast pace along the sidewalk, while the sun began to set in the sky. Killua knew he couldn't talk to his sister right now, since she was probably upset about what happened. She didn't understand Killua's feelings about the whole thing, however. Something about Mighty was off, and he didn't like it. He felt like if he had stayed around him any longer, he would've told him more information about the two sibling's names as well as their pasts. He didn't know what kind of power the kid had, but just the fact that an outsider who knew nothing about him knew his name, gave Killua an uneasy feeling.

Killua also couldn't bring himself to kill him either. One, because Alluka was there and two, he somehow felt an odd connection to the other, despite of their short time together. Killua hated that, and he wasn't about to let anything dangerous happen to him or Alluka while they traveled for fun.

* * *

><p>Killua checked Alluka and himself into a hotel along the docks. The boy put the key into the slot of their door and opened it, revealing two beds, a small TV, a window on the wall, and a bathroom. It wasn't much, but it was enough for them to sustain for the week.<p>

Sighing loudly, Killua set down his bag and lied on the bed. Alluka ,however, did not move from her spot. Killua knew this for a fact; since he didn't hear her footsteps follow along with his.

"You should get some sleep, this is going to be a busy week for us. Plus we have more exploring to do!"

"No. Onii-chan is mean." Alluka clenched her fists as she stared at the floor. This caught the boy off guard, as he rose from the bed and looked at her.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I did the best thing for us. He could've hurt you if we didn't leave like we did-"

"You didn't even give him a chance! You completely missed what he said! He just wanted to be friends!"

"How can you be sure?" Killua got up and walked to his sibling, patting her on the head. "He was very suspicious, and I didn't want that turning into something even more dangerous"

"He said so himself, between the lines. If I could pick that up, then you probably could too!"

"Alluka, I just don't feel like talking to him is a good idea…"

"…Is it because of Gon?"

Everything stopped. The air suddenly got thicker, making it harder for Killua to breath. Did he hear that correctly? Did Alluka just mention who he thought she mentioned?

"What are you talking about? Gon isn't here." Killua mustered up a weak smile and scratched the back of his head. Alluka continued to stare at the floor.

"You are scared, because you had to let Gon go. So you fear of making anymore friends, knowing that one day you will have to let them go too." Alluka looked back up at her brother, revealing small tears. "I can tell that you wanted to open up to him, but you were scared to. You noticed how he was scared himself? Maybe he feels the same way and let someone go himself." She took his hands and held them tightly.

"Don't throw away your potential friends Killua, please. Give Mighty a chance."

Killua couldn't help but to tear up, quickly wiping his eyes before any tears fell.

"Okay, tomorrow, we will explore and try to find him."

"Really?!" Alluka beamed, her eyes twinkling. Killua weakly smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"That's a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>All done. Tell me what you guys think! Review 'til your heart is content! Seeya next chapter!<strong>


	2. Music x Found x Past

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. You will see hints of OCs but they will be very obvious when they appear. This is also a crossover story, meaning different anime and cartoons interact within the same area. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Music x Found x Past<p>

"For the last time lady, I NEED A CUP OF WATER!" Killua yelled across the counter at a middle aged woman, who appeared to be quite unhappy. Unfortunately for Killua, given the area he was in, he had just been introduced to the people known as 'ghetto'.

"And I'm tellin you dat costs a dolla! Y'all don't get water here fo free, shoooot." Alluka couldn't help but to giggle behind her annoyed brother. They had been going at this for five minutes now, and it didn't look like Killua was going to back down any time soon.

If you are wondering how Killua and Alluka got into this situation, here's a brief recap. The next day after the sibling's met Mighty and Alluka pleaded to Killua to give the boy a second chance, the two siblings decided to wake up early and go search the town for him. Unfortunately, they had no leads as to where he could be. They checked the frozen yogurt place, the museum, even the playground where they all met yesterday.

During this scavenger hunt, however, the temperature happened to be about 98 degrees, with no wind. Killua was already grumpy from waking up early, and the heat just made it ten times worse. So the two siblings stopped at a small restaurant, which happened to be called "Super Deep Fried Chicken Station". It was known for its kick ass chicken and southern hospitality! The two siblings were completely in the dark about this though, which led to Killua's outburst when he figured out that water there wasn't free.

"I'm BEGGING you!" Killua clasped his hands together and gave the woman and puppy dog stare. This only made things worse.

"Yo, De'Boris! Get this rachet kid outta here!" Suddenly a tall, muscular man walked out from the kitchen, cracking his knuckles.

"Sure thing boss." Killua couldn't really register what was going on, due to his dehydration, as he was thrown out from the store, landing right on his rump.

"Ouch!" Killua groaned and glared back at the place. "I'll make sure this place gets shut down! Just you wait!" He could've easily taken them out, but he wasn't in the mood, plus he had other things to do. As the boy got up, he noticed something; his sister wasn't next to him.

"Wh-What? Alluka? Alluka?! Where did you go?" He frantically looked around. Just then, a sound of a bell chime from the door could be heard, as the younger sibling stepped out of the eatery, holding a bottle of water. She turned back and waved at the cashier, whom had fought with the other sibling just moments ago.

"Thank you for the water Ms. Dees!"

"Aww no problem sugar. You come back soon, ya here?"

Killua stared at his sister in disbelief. _Unbelievable._

"Onii-chan! Let's share!"

"Huh? Really?" The boy snapped out of his thoughts and gave the girl an over exaggerated smile.

"Sure! Here!" She handed him the bottle. The two began to walk down the sidewalk again, still at a loss of finding the mysterious lad. As Killua took a sip, he looked at his sister.

"Got any other ideas? Any locations we haven't checked?"

"Mmm…I can't think of any right now. We literally searched the whole town!"

"Yeah…at this rate, it's almost impossible to find him." Killua handed the water bottle back to his sister as he put his hands behind his back.

"What a pain! And here I thought things could patch up fast and we could just move on and forget yesterday even happened."

"Onii-chan please" Alluka frowned "You and I both know it isn't that simple."

"Yeah Yeah…" Killua waved her off before sticking his tongue out in the air. As the two siblings continued to walk, they both noticed a group of upperclassmen in black suits on the opposite side of the street. They were chatting about some type of music event going on at the auditorium.

"This will be a fine event, don't you think so Simon?"

"Oh I do, Lenard. I paid a good chunk of my spending money for this!"

Killua rolled his eyes and tried to channel out their obnoxious rich-like tones while Alluka continued to look at them. What she noticed was a pamphlet in one of their hands. She had a gut feeling, that the pamphlet had some answers her and her brother were looking for.

Making a sudden stop, Alluka grabbed Killua's hand and ran with him into oncoming traffic.

"Alluka! What are you doing?!" Killua looked at his sibling while they dodged cars and hopped on the other side of the street. Alluka didn't respond, as she kept her grip on her brother's hand, running to the group of men.

"Alluka, I don't think we should-"

"Excuse me, good sirs?" Alluka gave her best smile as the group stopped and looked at the girl.

"Why, hello young lady. What can we do for you?" The group bent down to look at the sister, while saying things like 'Oh look how precious she is!' and 'She is like a porcelain doll!' Killua stood close behind her, making sure she was secure. He had no idea what she was trying to do, but he admired the courage.

"I was wondering; what was it you guys were just talking about?"

"Ah, you mean the Mouse's annual music event! It's only the biggest event in town."

"Hmm," Alluka thought for a moment, putting her hand underneath her chin "What makes it so special?"

"Well miss, they invite some of the world's best musicians, as well as their own son. Despite of the other's efforts, that young lad happens to be a prodigy. He is by far the all-time favorite of this event."

"The son, huh?" Killua thought out loud as the group looked at him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at his sister.

"Alluka, why don't we take a break and see what this event is all about"

"Mmm!"

"Wh-What a minute you two!" One of the men waved his hands up in the air. "You had to make a reservation!"

"Really, oh darn. Perhaps you guys could help us with some extra seats then." Killua gave them his cold stare with a smile on his face. "After all, the performance should be something to die for…"

"U-Umm, Lenard! Find these kids some seats! I think they would be more than happen to see the event!"

"I couldn't agree more!" the one named Lenard replied as he led the two siblings along with the group to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>(Now playing: Fullmetal Alchemist OST- Butou)<p>

The group walked into the massive auditorium, revealing a grand stage as well as thousands of seats. The floor was covered with red carpet and the chairs looked like miniature sofas with comfortable cushions. Killua and Alluka looked around and couldn't help but to be excited. Sure they have seen bigger places, but the fact that they hadn't seen such a complex auditorium before peeked their interests.

"This way children" Lenard said as he led the two kids and the others to a selection of seats the was not too close to the stage, yet not too far away.

"This place is amazing!" Alluka said as they moved down the row and sat in their seats. Killua couldn't help but to feel a tad bit embarrassed about being under dressed, as he looked around at some of the other guests.

_It looks like some of these people spent half their fortunes on these clothes!_

"Ah, we made it in good time. The head of the family is about to make his opening speech." Simon adjusted his glasses as they all turned to see a rather tall man, walking from the side of the auditorium. Something about this man seemed familiar to Killua.

"Wait a second…" He took a better looked. Big circle things on the man's head. "Ah! That's the guy from the monument!"

"Shh!" Some people hushed the boy as he hissed and cursed under his breath. Lenard looked over and whispered.

"You are right. That man there is the head of this city. The owner of many businesses, the richest guy around. His name is Mickey Mouse."

"Mickey Mouse? What kind of stupid name is that?" Killua stuck out his tongue.

"Apparently an important one" Alluka looked at the man, now standing at the mic, his hands behind his back.

"I have a feeling that this man has some answers we need."

"Hmm?" Killua crossed his legs and leaned back in his cushioned chair, looking at his sister. "You mean about Mighty?"

"Yes. That could very well be his father." Killua changed his expression from bored to amused as he looked back at the tall man.

"Ahem, thank you all for coming. We have many musicians here to entertain you. We hope you enjoy yourselves" With that, the man bowed and walked off the stage.

"Well, that was brief." Killua sighed as he looked over at the rich men, who were crying tears of joy.

"Oh what a perfect man he is!"

"I want to be like him on day!"

This made Killua growl and raise his voice.

"ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME?! HE ONLY SAID A FEW WORDS!"

"SHHH!" The whole area around them hushed the boy. Killua slouched in his seat once more, grumbling and cursing under his breath. _Hopefully this is all worth it, or else I am seriously going to lose it._

From that point on, different musicians came out and did their performances. Of course, they were all in the opera realm, which bored Killua. Alluka was very intrigued. One woman performed a beautiful song with her harp, which really caught the younger sibling's interest. It was perfection, as Simon and Lenard continued to say.

Other great musicians performed great pieces as well. Some used the piano, some used the flute, and some came out in a large orchestra and performed a few songs.

Three hours had easily slipped by, as Killua was half asleep, while Alluka and the others were at the edge of their seats. The moment they had all waited for was about to come. The last performance of the evening; the son of the rich family. Alluka gently tapped her brother's shoulder as she smiled wide.

"Huh, what's going on? Is it over yet?"

"Nope, but something tells me you will like this performance the most." This made Killua snicker.

"Oh we will see about that."

Alluka just smiled and pointed to the stage. Curiously, the boy followed her finger. When he finally looked at the stage, his eyes widened. There, dressed in a nice with top and black slacks with some freshly polished shoes, was their lost friend Mighty. He looked more cleaned up than yesterday, his hair half up and his face more calm and alive than normal. He held his violin up in the air, as he adjusted it under his neck.

A large orchestra was behind him, getting their instruments ready as well. Killua couldn't help but to stare. He never imagined Mighty to be the type to play an instrument, let alone enjoy it. Alluka glanced at her brother and laughed a little.

"He hasn't even started playing yet, Onii-chan." Killua looked at her and chuckled nervously.

"I know! Just seeing him in this type of place surprises me…."

"Well, you are in for a bigger surprise, a treat I must say." Lenard looked ahead, smiling proudly.

"Indeed. Just watch." Simon smiled and adjusted his glasses.

As the group looked back at the stage, the orchestra began to play. (Now playing: Nessun Dorma – Alen Violin Solo)

As the Orchestra began to play, Mighty slowly rose up his bow, and placed it on the instrument. Without another thought, the boy began to play. The whole crowd was silent. The atmosphere of the theatre had changed. Some people had begun to cry, while others closed their eyes with smiles on their faces. Simon and Lenard had gotten out their handkerchiefs and wiped their tears away with it. Alluka's eyes twinkled as she clasped her hands together.

Killua, on the other hand, leaned back in his seat in shock. He was speechless. What he heard wasn't normal. It sounded angelic, as if the heavens had sent down their best musician to render the people in a beautiful selection.

Suddenly, a tear fell down the boy's cheek, but he hadn't realized it. What was wrong with him? Something about this song made him feel uneasy. No, something about all of the events occurring made him feel uneasy. He felt like if he stayed any longer, he would be crushed clashing emotions.

Quickly, the boy got up from his seat and ran out of the aisle, exiting the building. Alluka looked at her brother and tried to go after him, but was stopped but Simon.

"Let him be. He probably just needs some fresh air. We have been in this building for some time after all." Alluka, slowly nodded as she sat back down, looking at the floor.

After this all took place, the orchestra and Mighty finished their performance, giving the crowd a bow. They immediately received a standing ovation and many roses were thrown at the stage.

Mighty looked up and couldn't help but to smile and gave the crowd a wave. His eyes suddenly caught something toward the front; a headband with many faces. He looked at the figure closely as they looked at the floor.

"Alluka?" The girl's eyes suddenly widened, as she heard her name from the stage. Looking up, she saw her new friend, smiling at her. She got excited and quickly stood up, waving at the boy.

Mighty looked around and noticed a set of stairs and immediately went for them, walking at a fast pace. This caught the crowd off guard, as many tried to reach for him. Right now, however, they meant nothing to him. He was focused on reaching the girl who called him her friend.

Lenard and Simon along with a few of their colleagues noticed the boy heading their way, but realized that he was looking at Alluka, who was making her way down the row.

"Let her pass! Let her pass!" Lenard said as he got out of her way, with an excited smile. Alluka gave him a nod of thanks as she exited the row. She looked at the boy, who continued to walk towards her. As he got closer, her smile grew. She couldn't help but to run to him, meeting him halfway and gave him a big hug. He smiled himself as he hugged her back, holding her close.

"You came back, after everything that happened yesterday."

"We had to! You are a friend!"

"We?" Mighty pulled back and looked at her confused.

"Mhm! Killua came too!"

"He did…? Ah." Mighty couldn't help but to smile wide himself. "I really appreciate it. Um, where is he?"

Alluka looked down and saddened.

"He ran outside. I don't know why, but it was right before your performance ended."

"I see." Mighty let Alluka go and looked in the direction of the exit. "Stay put, I am going to go find him."

"Ah, ok." Alluka said as she took a step back with a weak smile.

"Don't worry…" Mighty looked at her. "I'll be back." And with that, the lad ran off to the exit.

* * *

><p>(Now playing: Hunter x Hunter ost 2011- Understanding)<p>

Killua sat outside as he took a deep sigh. The evening air and quietness of the city had calmed his nerves a bit. After what he had just experienced, he couldn't help but to feel a rush of emotions; confusions, guilt, anger etc.

"Were my suspicions about him previously wrong?" Killua ran his hand through his hair, before leaning his head on his hands, elbows on knees.

He suddenly felt another person standing behind him. He honestly didn't care who it was. He just continued to sit, not even moving an inch.

"Some people say, you don't know the meaning of a song until you have listened to the whole thing." The voice said calmly as it moved closer to Killua, before taking a seat next to him. The white hair boy looked over and noticed it was Mighty.

"Maybe I didn't want to know what the song meant."

"Understandable. One day you will." Mighty took a deep breath and looked at Killua. "Why did you come?"

"Alluka wanted to come, not me."

"You're lying"

"…We happened to hear about you playing from a group of guys, so we followed them and they let us in."

"Do y'all normally go to music events?" Mighty kept looking at the boy, his stare going back to it's original dull state.

"Maybe we do"

"Stop lying. Your lying is ticking me off." This made Killua whip his head to the other boy and glare.

"Who said I was lying?"

"I did. I just want to get to the bottom of this." Mighty focused his stare. "Now let's try again. Why were you here?"

It took a moment for Killua to answer. All he could do was growl at the other, fists clenched tightly. He didn't want to say they were looking for him; that would just put Mighty on the pedestal. But what else could he say? He couldn't lie apparently, so that was out. He literally had no options left. He closed his eyes.

_Gon, what would you do? What should I do?_

_Give him a chance! You never know, it could be a great adventure!_

His eyes shot open, as he looked back at Mighty, who still stared at him. Finally, sighing and leaning on his hands and elbows, he looked back at the street.

"We were looking for you." A gust of wind past by them, blowing their hair.

"I see." Mighty turned around and also leaned on his hands and elbows. Killua noticed from a side glance; a small smile coming from the other. The boy couldn't help but to smile himself, as they both looked at the street.

"Onii-chan! Mighty!" A sudden shout came from the entrance way. The two boys turned around and saw Alluka smiling brightly. Killua stood up and went up to her, giving her a pat on the head.

"I'm sorry for leaving you in there like that."

"It's ok onii-chan! I am just glad things are ok with you and Mighty! Now we can all be friends!" the girl clapped her hands together. Killua looked from her to Mighty, who also stood up.

"I guess that's how it is then." The boy turned back to his sibling "He better not cause any trouble, or I will blame you!"

"You wouldn't do that!" Alluka laughed, making Killua chuckle himself.

"Speaking of which, what happened to those guys we were with?"

"Oh, umm, they were talking to some other men. They gave me their card though! Apparently one of them owns a toy company while the other owns a clothing company! We can even get discounts!" the girl said this all with too much excitement, making Killua form a sweat drop.

"Remind me to not go shopping with you…" Killua sighed then looked to Mighty, who was staring off into space.

"Say, Mighty?"

"Hmm?"

"Me and Alluka are a little low on money, and I can barely afford to keep us in the hotel we are currently at. Do you know any good places that have temporary jobs? It would just be for the week. We want to get back on the move by then." Mighty put his hand under his chin for a moment, before looking at the two. Then, a weird smile formed on the boy's face, catching the siblings off guard.

"Does it have to be legal?"

"Umm, we would prefer it, but if you had something else in mind…"

"I have plenty of ways actually. What do you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously had some type of occupation, right? I know you do."

"Well, back where me and Alluka are from…" Killua then paused then looked at the other weirdly. "Wait! Don't you already know?"

"Mmm…" Mighty looked up for a moment, then back to the two "Nope. I can figure out though, if you really want me to."

"No thanks! Besides, I still got questions about that power of yours…" Killua cleared his throat "Back where I am from, I am considered a Hunter."

"A Hunter? Wow." Mighty had his eyes widen a tad bit. "What type of things did you do?"

"Well, if varies. I did a few missions and traveled a lot with Gon."

"Gon?" Mighty tilted his head. "Who's that? A friend of yours?" Alluka felt a small tension rise as she looked at her brother, who was looking at the ground. She held his hand before looking back to Mighty.

"Say Mighty, why don't you come back to our hotel room! I'm sure Onii-chan can explain things there!"

Mighty looked from her to Killua then gave a small nod.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The three children went back to the hotel where Killua and Alluka stayed. After getting settled in, they all sat in a circle on the floor with some frozen yogurt. There had been some silence in the beginning, but Alluka was able to poke Killua and get him to cheer up some. From then, the three began to fill each other in.<p>

(Now Playing: Hunter x Hunter 2011- Memories)

Killua talked about how previously, he was an assassin and how his family was assassins themselves. Alluka jumped in herself and mentioned how she was locked away with her powers to grant wishes on the family and do things for their selfish wills. The white haired lad mentioned how he and Alluka were close at a young age and how he was the only one who really considered her family, thus leading to his current position of protecting her with his life.

Then, the elephant in the room was revealed. Killua began to talk about his best friend. At first, he was shaky and didn't say too much, but after a while the three kids began to laugh at some of the silly things the two boys had done in the past. Killua had talked about how Gon had a keen sense of smell and how he was the weirdest person he had ever met. He also shared some other experiences they had, from their meeting at the hunter exam, to the trouble they ran into with the Phantom troupe, and even the crazy experiences they had in Greed Island.

Mighty nodded and listened carefully as the boy shared his story. In some ways, he felt jealous, but he didn't reveal that, not even with his look.

Alluka and Killua saddened when he began to talk about the events involving the Chimera Ants. He mentioned how a good friend of theirs was killed, setting off Gon's rage. The whole ordeal with their fights against the royal guard and the help they had were also mentioned.

"He gave everything he had to defeat her, and nearly died doing so…" Killua clenched his fists. "So I got Alluka from my place and we were able to save him." The boy looked at his sister and pulled her into a small side hug. "I don't know what I would do without her."

"Onii-chan, please!" Alluka giggled and looked at Mighty. "From then, we said our goodbyes and began to travel around the world, and then we ended up here and met you!"

"Yep, that's pretty much everything." Killua sighed and rubbed Alluka's head. "I wasn't expected to say much honestly, but it just kind of came out on its own? I don't know."

"Well," Mighty began, looking at the two with his normal stare. "I am humbled that you did so. The fact that you were able to lets me know that you have a sense of trust towards me. With that, I say thank you." He gave a bow with his head. Killua blushed a tiny bit then looked away.

"Baaaaka." He scratched his head then looked back at the boy, changing his expression to his signature kitten like face. "You should tell us about yourself now, since we told you about ourselves…"

"Yes please! Tell us Mighty!" Alluka looked at the long eared boy and smiled cheerfully.

Mighty closed his eyes and gave them both a defeated small smile. He then opened his eye and looked at them both rather seriously, pulling his legs to his chest. He took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Alright. But fair warning, my story won't be as interesting as yours." He ran his hand through his hair and took another deep breath. As calm as he looked, he was very nervous. He wasn't used to talking to people about himself, let alone kids his age.

"I…don't know where to start. How about, you ask me questions, and I will answer them to their entirety." Mighty held his legs to his chest a little tighter. Killua and Alluka looked at each other, before nodding. Killua was the first to ask a question.

"What is your ability you use? From what you said about it, and from the feeling I get from it, it sounds legit." Mighty chuckled a little bit before looking at the ground.

"I guess I can't hide it from y'all any longer huh?" he chuckled again, before looking up. "It's referred to as, time travel."

"Time travel?" Killua's eyes widened. "So, you figured out my name by going back in time?"

"Yep, but not the way you probably think. You see, there are different ways I can travel." He lifted up his hand and began to use his fingers to count. "First method is physical time travel, which is where I go back or forwards in time, changing my location. Second is mental time travel, which is where I can travel back to a place within my head, or if I see or touch a person, I can travel back in the time and place where they were. This is what I did to you. Third is sound. Based on a sound of something, I can track back where it came from and what made the sound. I usually don't see things with this, but I am able to hear things repeated." He put his hand back down and continued to hold his knees to his chest. "Make sense?"

"Y-Yeah…" Killua nodded as he thought. 'This power could be dangerous is many ways. Plus we can never know when he does it, unless he says so'.

"It sounds cool!" Alluka smiled. "How far did you go back to learn our names?"

"Not too far actually, just a few minutes before you came to the park. I traveled when during my chat with Killua by the swings."

"REALLY?" Killua put his hands on the floor and leaned toward the other. "Why didn't you say something? No, How did I not know?"

"It's just a silent trigger I give to myself. I could be gone for days but then return right back to our conversation. But like I said, I only traveled a few minutes before, and I just so happened to hear you two say each other's names."

"That's crazy…" Killua groaned.

"Yeah, it is. As for how I knew you were a hunter, I tracked back your memories by your sound, until I reached a point where I heard you mention you wanted to be a hunter. Once again, I did this while chatting with you, I believe when I paused. Hint."

"So, you travel when you think?" the girl tilted her head.

"Yeah, something like that. It's best when I am very alert of my surroundings. I happen to be an alert individual, which is what makes my ability strong in its own way."

"Ok!" Killua recklessly scratched his head. This information was overwhelming indeed. "I understand now, and I have to admit, it's pretty cool. I honestly haven't met anybody else with that power."

"Mhm, I haven't either. That's why I consider it a curse and a gift. It has its perks, but it also has its consequences."

"What consequences, if you don't mind me asking?" Alluka leaned forward herself with curiosity.

Mighty bit his lip and closed his eyes. Immediately, Alluka regretted asking. Killua looked at the boy.

"You know, you don't have to tell us…"

"No…it's ok." He held himself tightly. "I trust you guys."

The siblings grew serious as the atmosphere changed. They gave the boy their up most attention and began to listen to what he had to say.

"My power was the curse that killed a dear friend of mine. He was like a brother to me. When I discovered my power to travel from different time planes, I immediately wanted to show him all the things I could do. We went back in time and saw the different eras and time periods together, even fought in some of the wars. However, as time went on, I noticed my friend growing more and more empty, but I had no idea why. Finally, one day when we planned to try traveling to the future, I found him sitting on the swing set where we had met the other day. I had no idea what was going on, but I remember very clearly how he swung up and down twice, before stopping. He had something behind his back, so I asked what it was. He took out the said object from his back and revealed a knife. Last thing he said to me was 'I can't do it anymore'."

Killua noticed Mighty shaking. He didn't see any tears, but the boy's lip quivered.

"I hate myself, because I know it was my fault he did that. After the event, I went back in time and tried to change things, but it couldn't be done. That's a taboo for us time travelers; once a death happens, it is sealed. If you try to change it, it ends up even worse. I think I stopped after seven tries. This mentally took some years away from my body. So when I said I just turned thirteen that was physically. Mentally, I am around twenty three or twenty four years old."

A brief silence past, before Killua stuck his tongue out, his eyes halfway closed.

"You are older than me then. Damn it! Here I thought you were younger than me too!"

"Well I am, but not my wits. I stopped physically going back in time for extended periods of time a while ago. Now I only go a few seconds or minutes behind. Time travel can really mess somebody up."

"What ever happened to your friend? Did someone find him?" Alluka put her finger underneath her chin.

"No, because after the last time I tried to save him, I took his body to an unknown field in an unknown area where we used to explore. I buried him there and set up a little grave. I pay my respects yearly."

This made Alluka smile.

"I'm sure he appreciates that."

"Yeah." Mighty smiled and loosened his grip on his legs, relaxing a bit. He felt somewhat relieved, like a heavy load was lifted off his shoulders. For some reason, he felt at peace with the two siblings. He had a strong feeling, that they would all make a suitable team.

"Pushing all that aside, why don't you talk about your family." Killua hinted and went up next to Mighty, elbowing him.

"UMM, nope."

"Why?!"

"Because they aren't even worth talking about. They are a bunch of rich brats. I am technically not really a part of the family. I was adopted as a toddler. Apparently my real parents were thieves and broke the law a lot."

"Wow. Your real parents sound like my kind of people." Killua laughed.

"Right? That's actually the kind of stuff I do, which is why I asked you if your job had to be legal."

"You are a thief? I would've never guessed."

"Well, more than a thief. I just kill people for money."

Alluka and Killua looked from him, to each other then back to him, with beady eyes. It took a moment to register that in their head. Then it hit them.

"YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN?" both raised their voices.

"Self-proclaimed. My uncle and I work together. He has no problems with it and he makes sure my family doesn't know anything about it. It sounds bad, I know, but when you have nothing else to do, you need something to occupy your time, am I right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Killua sighed. "It's just, I used to be an assassin myself, but I got tired of killing people. I just don't see you as the type of person to do that."

"I could tell that, because of the way you manipulated your hand when we first met. It's common for something to think that of me, but after I figured out that my real parents were like this, I wanted to follow in their footsteps." Mighty couldn't help but to smile proudly. "You could say, I am trying to continue their legacy."

Alluka smiled herself and nodded with understanding.

"I bet if I had that scenario, I'd do the same myself! I think it's great!"

"Really?" Mighty grinned, which made the other boy slightly smile. "My uncle is also really good with that stuff, he is a professional!"

"So is our family." Killua looked at him and kept his smile.

"Sweet. From what you told me, I don't think I could hang with them, since they are way more experienced than I, but I still think it's cool." He put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the floor. "I don't kill innocent people. That goes against what I believe in. I kill those who deserve it."

"Mmm, we do have some idiots out there who do deserve it." Killua leaned back himself, hands behind his back.

"Agreed." Alluka leaned on Killua's stomach.

The three looked up and the ceiling and listening to the sounds of the late night cars driving by and the planes flying overhead. It was almost midnight. Yawning, Mighty looked over to the siblings.

"So, would you mind doing an underground job, Killua?" Killua thought for a moment. He had chosen to become a hunter to avoid doing assassin work. However, the people Mighty mentioned in this region seemed like careless freaks who deserved death more than anything else. Plus, he needed the money so he and Alluka could travel once again. Taking a deep breath, Killua gave his answer.

"When can I start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! This chapter is long! And it is packed with a lot of goodies <strong>** Apologies for any typos .u.; Please review and tell me what you think so far!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**First Job x Underground x Dirt road**

**Killua: Alluka, are you sure about coming along?**

**Alluka: Mhm! I need to protect you!**

**Killua: It's more of the other way around, silly.**

**Mighty: Let her be, Killua. Besides, I like having her around.**

**Killua: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Mighty: Nothing, Nothing! **

**Alluka: Umm guys, we have company…**

**All three of them look around and notice a figure walking towards them. With a grin, Mighty gives a small wave. **

**Mighty: Why hello there, Uncle Oswald.**


End file.
